Harry Potter: The New Path II: Training Saga
by knightblazer85
Summary: Sequel to the New Path I. Harry has arrived at the Son Home and is about to begin his training. he will become an animagus and begin to discover the Power that the Dark Lord Knows Not, there will be betrayals abound. Complete
1. Prologue: Meetings and Details

Harry Potter and the New Path II: The Training Saga

Prologue: **Meetings and Details**

After being thrown out of the fire one at a time Gohan, Chi-Chi, Remus and Harry ended up in a dog pile on the floor.

Harry managed to push himself up from the top of the pile on time to see a golden blur before said blur stepped on his head and bolted through an open window, laughing all the way.

"COME BACK HERE WITH THAT SWORD YOU DEMON" the massive green creature pursuing him screamed.

After managing to get out from beneath the others Gohan looked around and muttered "Goten got into the cookies again"

Chi-Chi said nothing as she looked around. It looked as if a tornado had passed through her living room and kitchen. Furniture was knocked over, there were several burns on the walls, floor, ceiling and furniture and there was also a large hole in the wall between the living room and the kitchen, which wasn't in much better shape.

As she surveyed the room Chi-Chi shook with rage and Remus knew from the look in her eyes that somebody was going to enter a universe of hurt.

"GOOOOOOOOTEEEEEN SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN"

Chi-Chi's scream echoed for miles in every direction causing Harry, Gohan, Goten, Remus and Piccolo to cover their ears in pain.

* * *

The sound of his mother's voice was enough to burn away the sugar high Goten was on. The boy was barely one hundred yards from the house when he turned around and walked back to the house, trailing a four foot long sword behind him.

* * *

When he entered the house he found Harry rubbing a spot on the back of his head while Gohan and Remus stayed as far away from Chi-Chi as possible.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Chi-Chi asked

"'m sorry" Goten mumbled

"Hand over the sword runt" Gohan growled. The boy handed over the sword without a word and Gohan asked "How long have you been a super saiyan?"

"About two months" Chi-Chi answered "He transformed one day when I was teaching him martial arts. He told me Trunks was one too"

"Does Vegeta know that?" Piccolo asked

"Not yet" Gohan surmised "If he knew, then Prince Forehead would be gloating to the ends of the universe"

"Probably right" Piccolo said as he looked at Harry and said "I've been expecting you for a long time"

"How long?" Harry asked as he looked at the massive green being before him

"Since your parents were murdered" Piccolo answered "Kami had planed on bringing you here a long time ago but the Kai's ordered him not to. The old man took a lot of interest in your life growing up. Unfortunately since Kami and I share a body now I'm bound by the same damn rules as the old man, retired Guardian or not"

"Don't worry about it" Harry said "If I had ended up here I never would have known how manipulative Dumbledore is"

"Let's get your stuff stowed Harry" Gohan said "Hope you don't mind rooming with me"

"After spending five years listening to the backstabber Weasley snore I think I can manage" Harry chuckled

"I don't snore" Gohan said.

"All the better" Harry smiled as he and Gohan picked up the restored trunk and carried it upstairs.

* * *

When they reached Gohan's bedroom Harry smiled as he and the Demi-Saiyan set the trunk at the foot of the made bed by the window.

Once there Harry transfigured Hedwig's cage into a perch for her when she arrived, which based on his estimations would be in two or threedays.

Fawkes' perch was already there, having been transported by the phoenix after he was apprised of Harry's plans and intentions.

"OK Harry" Gohan said as they began to unpack Harry's stuff "We'll head for Dende's lookout in the morning and head for the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Based on your experience with Chi you should grasp the concept of Ki pretty fast"

Harry nodded as he set down his photo album and began removing every photo with Ron, Hermione, the Weasley's and Dumbledore in it "And while we train, Remus can use the chamber to make the Animus Revelous Potion"

"The what?" Gohan inquired

"It's a potion that lets a person discover their Animagus form" Harry said "From what Sirius told me a while ago, it takes a week to brew"

"Cool" Gohan said "Chances are I'll be some type of primate"

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked

"My saiyan heritage" Gohan said "If I still had my tail I would transform into a fifty foot ape under the light of the full moon"

"Just because that's part of your genetics doesn't mean it'll be your Animagus form" Harry said "Your form is determined by your personality" based on your strength and your personality I'd say you'll be some species of large cat, maybe a magical animal"

"We'll see" Gohan said as he closed Harry's trunk "Everything out?"

"Yeah" Harry said "I'm gonna burn the stuff Ron, Hermione and Molly have given me over the years. I want no trace of those people in this house"

"Agreed" Gohan said as he gathered up the sneakoscope, the Weasley sweaters, the books and the broom servicing kit and put them in a trash bag on his way out the door.

* * *

That night after dinner worthy of the Hogwarts KitchensHarry, Gohan, Remus, Chi-Chi and Goten stood around a campfire as Harry tossed the relics of his friendship with Hermione, Dumbledore and the Weasley's onto the fire one at a time.

"Why're you burning your stuff Harry?" Goten asked innocently

"The people who gave me this stuff betrayed me Goten" Harry said as he tossed the broom servicing kit on to the fire "I don't want it anymore" he knew the boy didn't understand and he didn't want him to, he didn't want Goten to have to see the types of things he had in his life.

With a sigh Harry looked at the pile of Weasley jumpers on the ground and then picked them up and tossed them into the fire "I'm turning in"

"Yeah same here" Gohan agreed as he walked after the wizard.

* * *

"Is he alright?" Chi-Chi asked as the front door closed behind her son.

"As well as can be expected" Remus said "He, Ron and Hermione have been friends for five years, it's hard for him to accept that those five years have been a lie. But once he gets something else on his mind he'll be fine"

Chi-Chi nodded as she picked up Goten "I hope so" then she looked down at the boy in her arms and said "I think it's time this little warrior went to bed"

"'m not tired" Goten mumbled

"We'll see" Chi-Chi said as she went inside.

* * *

After getting Goten to bed Chi-Chi stopped by Gohan and Harry's room.

She peeked into the room and told the two boys goodnight before heading back down stairs.

"I don't understand why Dumbledore was so determined to keep Harry in Surry" Chi-Chi said as they sat down in the living room "I would have protected him just as well here"

"I think Dumbledore knew how the Dursley's would treat him" Remus said "It's possible that Dumbledore was hoping ten years with people who would hate him would break Harry. Make him easier to control"

"And when that didn't work he most likely orchestrated Sirius' escape in order to create a relationship he could manipulate" Chi-Chi said

"It all fits" Remus said "But when he realised he was beginning to lose control of Harry again he had to get Sirius out of the way"

"So he creates a situation where Sirius is locked up again and pushes him to the extent where when Harry is in trouble after a veritable communications black out he runs off and gets killed" Chi-Chi continued

"It fits too perfectly not to be right" Remus said "I wouldn't be surprised if the old man knew Peter was the Secret Keeper"

"He did" Chi-Chi replied "In James and Lily's will they said he was. And Dumbledore had a copy"

"Merlin" Remus whispered "What have we done?"

"We didn't know" Chi-Chi said "All we can do now is deal with it. But the chances are that when Harry's done with Gohan, Dumbledore will be a fly on the wall"

"Oh goodie I can't wait to see it" Remus said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Me neither" Chi-Chi said as she stood up "It's getting late Moony, I'm going to bed"

"Yeah same here" Remus agreed as he stood and took the empty mugs to the kitchen before going upstairs to the spare room.

* * *

As he passed Harry and Gohan's room he heard the teens talking

"When it comes down to it Gohan I have to take Voldemort alone" he heard Harry said

"Who says?" Gohan replied "I don't put much trust in some of these magical fields mom's told me about. And just because Dumbledore and Voldemort do doesn't mean you should. And besides, just because you and Voldemort have to fight doesn't mean the fight will be one on one"

"I guess you're right" Harry agreed "But let's worry about that after we're done training"

"Yeah" Gohan said "I can promise you one thing Harry, by the time the training is over you are going to hate my guts"

"Most likely" Harry said "But I'd rather hate you and live than like you and die"

Gohan chuckled as he said "Get some sleep, you'll need it tomorrow"

"OK" Harry said.

* * *

Remus heard the rustling of bed clothes and the creaking of mattress springs and then there was silence, the werewolf smiled as he moved down the hall, passing Chi-Chi on the way.

"You've raised a good kid Berserker, he's got your fire"

"And his fathers heart" Chi-Chi said "I know that if Harry had grown up here they would have been good friends"

"Aside from the fact that Harry bit Gohan's tail at his first birthday party" Remus chuckle

"Gohan broke Harry's first broom" Chi-Chi countered "Turnabout was fair play"

"I guess so" Remus said "I'll see you in the morning"

"Yeah" Chi-Chi said as she closed her bedroom door.

Remus nodded as he moved down the hall to the door at the end and entered to turn in for the night.

Things were beginning to get interesting.

* * *

Done. Next time Harry's training begins 


	2. Chapter 1: Trianing Begins

Harry Potter: The New Path II: Training Saga

Chapter 1: **Training Begins**

Harry grinned widely as he felt the wind in his hair on his near vertical climb.

He, Gohan and Remus had set out from the Son home with Gohan flying, Remus on the Nimbus Cloud and Harry on his Firebolt, Harry pushed the racing broom Sirius gave him to its limits to keep up with Gohan but it was working.

They first made a stop in the Wizard Section of Shanghai, _Nirvana __Pass_ and picked up a wand for Gohan (Willow twelve and a quarter inches with the heartstring of a Japanese Lightning Bolt Dragon) then turned around and went to Corrin Tower.

* * *

They had just passed the top of Corrin Tower and up ahead Harry could see the Lookout. It was an impressive sight for being three miles from the earth's surface.

When they reached the Lookout, Harry levelled off his climb and came to a stop on the stone surface.

It was just as Chi-Chi described it. A miniature version of the Taj Ma Hal (SP?) stood at the centre of the lookout, there were several island gardens dotting the floor with various plants and trees.

Harry spotted who could only be the Genie, Mr Popo tending to the plants.

While Piccolo and a shorter Namek with a gnarled wooden staff in his hand.

* * *

Upon spotting the trio the smaller Namek smiled and said "It's good to see you again Gohan, you don't visit as much as I would have liked"

"You know me busy, busy" Gohan smiled

"Do you have time to eat Gohan?" Mr Popo asked

"Sorry Popo" Gohan said "Business to attend to. But I wouldn't say no to one of your Saiyan size feasts this time tomorrow"

"So you're going in for one day?" Dende asked

"Yeah" Gohan nodded "But depending on how Harry progresses over the next year he may decide to ride out another year solo"

"It won't be solo" Remus said "After you two have taken the Animus Revelous potion I intend to go in for the full package with him"

"That's not a bad idea" Harry said as he shouldered his Firebolt "While wizards have tried to find a way to control the werewolf part of them six ways from Sunday through magic, Ki might be able to succeed where magic failed"

"It is plausible" Gohan agreed "According to Vegeta most Saiyan adults learn to maintain control of their Ozuru form through mental training. What if the same practice could be applied to humanLycanthropy?"

"It's possible" Remus agreed "But I'd rather not become like Greyback"

"Who?" Harry asked as Dende led the group to the HTC (Hyperbolic Time Chamber)

"Fenrir Greyback" Remus replied "He's the leader of the Werewolves. During the last war he worked for Voldemort, biting children at a young age and then raising to hate if their families abandoned them. He bit me when I was about Goten's age"

"Well then" Harry said "We'll just have to kill him so that he doesn't do the same thing again won't we?"

"Yeah" Remus agreed with a smirk.

* * *

"OK boys" Remus said as he set the trunk with the supplies they needed on the floor inside the HTC "It'll take me a week to make the potion, but I won't need to watch it constantly so while you two train in Ki during the day I'll sort out what we can teach Gohan in the evening"

"Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, Divination and Astronomy are out" Harry said "Arithmancy, Herbology, Potions and Runes too. That just leaves the Magic Intensive fields"

"Which are?" Gohan asked

"Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration" Harry replied "Once you've got those subjects down, we can cover the rest outside the chamber"

"You took Arithmancy through OWL and NEWT level didn't you Remus?" Harry asked

"I did" Remus agreed as he set several potions ingredients on the table next to the pewter cauldron

"Then you can teach me the theory" Harry concluded as Remus nodded before turning to Gohan "Let's get to work"

Gohan nodded as he and Harry stepped out onto the steps but moved no farther than the second step on Gohan's advice.

"If you go past the third step the gravity goes up to ten times earth norm" Gohan said "So until we get your power level up some, you'll be training around the entrance"

"OK" Harry said as they moved back inside and sat down with their legs folded.

* * *

"Mom's already told you about ki and chi right?" Gohan asked when they were settled

"Yeah" Harry replied "Ki comes from the body, chi from the spirit. She told me ki makes our bodies stronger while chi lets us harness the power both inside ourselves and in the world around us"

"Like Dad's Spirit Bomb technique only far more advanced" Gohan said to himself "Now, I want you to put your hands parallel in your lap and close your eyes"

Harry silently complied.

"Do you remember the feeling you had when you fought the Deatheaters in Surrey? Or when you blocked the curse Dumbledore fired at you?" Harry nodded in response "Good, now I want you to relax and look inside yourself until you feel the same sensation. When you do focus on it and draw that sensation out, let it fill your hands"

After a few moments a golden light filled the palms of Harry's hands.

"Good" Gohan said "Now I want you to let that energy flow out and form into a ball in your hands"

After a moment the glow in Harry's hands brightened and then began to flow into the air between his hands.

The glow seemed to float in a line to the mid point between his hands for a moment before it swirled in the centre and formed into a sphere the size of a snitch.

"Good" Gohan said "Now let the energy go, let it flo…WHOA"

Before Gohan could finish the sentence the sphere of energy shot from Harry's hands and smashed into Gohan's chest.

The force of the strike blew Gohan back into a pillar a foot behind him.

Harry looked sheepishly at his new teacher "Ummm…Ooops"

"Don't worry about it" Gohan said "That was pretty good for your first try. Feel up to going again?"

Harry nodded as he returned to his previous position.

* * *

A week passed and Harry had the basic energy harnessing practice down to a T, Remus also wasn't far behind.

And thanks to Gohan's studious nature and the wand they picked up for him, the Demi-saiyan was soaking up the spells Remus taught him like a sponge. In a week he was already into the second year charms and Transfiguration text and wasn't far behind on Defence against the Dark Arts.

The end of the week also signalled the completion of the Animus Revelous potion.

"OK Gentlemen" Remus said as he stored the potion in a set of vials "Who's first?"

"How about we drink it together?" Gohan suggested

"That's a good idea" Harry said as he looked at Remus "Hey Moony what would happen if you took the potion?"

Remus stared at the teen for a moment. He had never even considered that, no werewolf had. The fact that there was nothing lycanthrope unfriendly in the potion was helpful.

"I'm not sure" Remus said as he took a third vial of the red potion from the rack and uncorked it.

"What do we have to do?" Gohan asked

"We add blood from your wand hand to the potion" Remus said "If the potion stays red, you don't have a form, if it turns blue you have one form, silver means two, gold means more than two. After you add the blood you wait a minute and then drink it and it puts you into a trance that introduces you to your form or forms, but it's very rare for a wizard to have more than one form"

"Well I'm not a very normal wizard Moony" Harry grinned as he took the knife from Remus and made a cut along his right palm and after letting the blood pool for a moment in his palm, tipped it into the vial.

The blood seemed to seep into the potion after a moment and then the vial's entire contents turned gleaming silver.

"Two forms" Remus said "Very good"

Harry smiled as Gohan took the cleaned dagger and after focusing a little energy into the blade, managed to cut the skin of his right hand and tipped the pooled blood into his vial. And just as Harry's had, the potion turned silver.

"This is unexpected" Remus said "There haven't been more than three dualmagi in five hundred years; it's unheard of for there to be two in one generation"

"We'll were not exactly your normal teenagers Remus" Gohan chuckled "Harry's got a dark wizard after his blood and I'm a human:alien hybrid that fights wackos out to conquer the world on the weekend"

Remus chuckled as he took the knife and repeated the same process Harry and Gohan had, the result was a potion of cobalt blue "I think that means that the person the blood came from has a form, but it just needs to be unlocked" the werewolf said "You two take it first and I'll keep watch on you till you wake up"

Harry and Gohan nodded as they picked up their vials and Harry said "To payback?"

"To payback" Gohan agreed as the teens swallowed the entire contents of the vials.

The teens grimaced at the taste before their eyes rolled backwards into their heads and they collapsed.

Remus smiled as he levitated the teens to their beds and said to himself "The Marauders ride again"

* * *

Done.

Next time the Animagus


	3. Chapter 2: The Animus and the Wave

Harry Potter and the New Path II: The Training Saga

Chapter 2: **The Animus and the Wave**

Harry found himself standing on a mountain cliff. He could feel the wind howl against his bare arms and suddenly wished he had worn something underneath the gi Gohan loaned him.

Then he heard something from inside the cave at the back of the cliff. It sounded like a roar.

He entered the cave and noted the burn marks on the walls. And he could hear loud but soft breathing from the back of the cave.

Harry slowly approached the sound and after several moments he saw the source.

* * *

The creature was sitting on its haunches, roughly fourteen feet tall from its muzzle to its fire red tipped tail and covered in deepamber fur.

It looked to Harry like a hybrid between a large cat and a dragon, it had the a muzzle similar to a large lion, except its mane was of the deepest black and between its golden horns, there were also places on it's fur where Harry could see spots at the lion's leg joints where Scales were visible, it had four sets of vicious dark brown claws at the end of its paws and it had shining emerald eyes.

When the creature spotted Harry its head bent down towards him and it roared, letting loose a jet of flame from its gaping maw.

Harry stood his ground and let the flame come.

The fire reached him, but instead of burning him the jet of heat swirled around him like a swirling wind.

The flames were warm, but they didn't burn him. It felt, comforting, like a cats purr.

When the flames dissipated the Lion climbed down off its perch and approached Harry.

Harry stood his ground as he watched the massive creature move towards him.

It took him a few moments as it circled him but Harry was able to identify the creature as a Nemean Lion.

* * *

He remembered doing a homework assignment for Hagrid on the Nemean Lion or as some called it the _Dragon Lion_ in fourth year. He remembered that the beast was native to Greece, just like in the Myths, except there were a lot more of them than just the one that Hercules was said to have killed. The Monster Book of Monsters said that the Nemean Lion had the strength of a dragon and could move on land as fast as a Dragon could fly, the lion was also capable of breathing fire and its hide, while being soft to the touch beneath its fur was said to be as durable as Dragonhide.

* * *

Harry stood, looking into the Lions eyes for a moment and he could see that this beast was the epitome of the king of the Jungle.

After a moment Harry slowly reached out his hand towards the massive creature and stroked its long, thick black mane as he said "I think I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you"

The Lion purred and growled in agreement as Harry scratched behind its ears. Then after a moment the lion was consumed by fire. Then the fire spread to Harry's hand and he felt a sensation of something warm flowing into his arm. It seemed to fill every single fibre of his being and in an instant he knew everything there was to know about the Nemean Lion.

When the fires faded Harry had to fight to stay upright as the disorientation took hold.

After a few moments it passed and Harry looked around, wondering what was coming next.

He wasn't disappointed when he heard a familiar trilling behind him.

Harry turned around to find a magnificent phoenix perched on an outcropping of rock next to the entrance. It had a golden breast, red, silver, gold and green wing and tail feathers and gleaming emerald eyes.

Harry watched as the phoenix launched off its perch and flew towards him.

But instead of landing on him the phoenix burst into flames in mid flight and continued the journey towards him.

* * *

The firebird that replaced the phoenix collided with Harry's chest and began to flow into him.

Just as with the Nemean Lion in an instant Harry learned everything there was to know about the bodily functions, abilities and life cycle of the phoenix. And then everything went black.

* * *

When he opened his eyes Harry found himself looking up at a white ceiling.

After taking a few moments to reorient himself, Harry slowly sat up. And found Gohan sitting next to the other bed, which contained a now unconscious Remus

"'Bout time you woke up" Gohan smiled

"Nice to see you too" Harry chuckled sarcastically "What're your forms?"

"I got a Hippogriff and a Demiguise" Gohan said "I told you I'd get a primate"

"Yeah, yeah" Harry muttered "I got a Nemean Lion and a Phoenix"

"Not bad" Gohan said.

"When did Moony take the potion?" Harry asked

"Not long after I woke up" Gohan answered "He said for us not to try the transformation with you him"

"OK" Harry agreed "What should we do then?"

"What about a little flying practice?"Gohan asked "The sooneryouget the basics down, the sooner we can get down to business"

"Agreed" Harry said as he stood and moved towards the area they had cleared at the entrance.

* * *

"OK" Gohan said "The first step is to calm your mind and let your energy flow through your entire body, don't force it, just let it flow"

Harry nodded as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he looked deep into himself, into the wells of crimson light he had found during his meditations over the last week.

After watching the energy flow and ripple for a moment Harry mentally reached out a hand and took hold of the energy and began to slowly draw it out.

It took a few moments but Harry could feel the energy flowing through him, he could feel the raw power in every fibre of his being. It was an incredible feeling; one he had spent time studying during the last week.

"Good" Gohan said "Now I want you to focus the energy and push it down underneath yourself. Let it push you upwards, slowly or you'll crack your skull on the ceiling"

Harry nodded quietly as he did as Gohan instructed and he slowly rose off the tiled floor under his own power.

"OK that's good" Gohan said "Any light headedness or weakness?"

"None" Harry said as he crossed his legs in mid air "I feel like I could stay up here all day"

"OK" Gohan nodded "Let's see what else you can do, I want you to use your energy to push you in different directions, don't force it just let the energy flow like before"

Harry took another breath before he began to glide backwards. But stopped short of the pillars surrounding the room and began a semi circle around the room.

* * *

As he passed the beds Harry smiled at a still waking Remus and said "Hi Moony, enjoy your nap?"

"Yeah" Remus agreed "What're your forms"

"I got a Nemean Lion and a Phoenix and Gohan got a Hippogriff and a Demiguise"

"Not bad" Remus said "Mine is a rare species of Magical Wolf with wings, it's a relative of the Griffin from what I remember of seventh year Care of Magical Creatures. A Wind Wolf"

"Not bad" Harry said as he spun backwards in mid air and lowered himself to the ground "When do we start training?"

"Well Gohan's doing pretty well on his magic so I think we can take an hour an evening from magical training for Animagus. Although I think he'll pick it up pretty quickly thanks to his Super Saiyan Transformation and his Ozuru transformation's"

"But he's only done that three times" Harry said "And he couldn't control them"

"It's not about controlling the beast" Remus said "It's about becoming one with the animal instead of fighting it"

"Maybe that could apply to you too" Harry said "From what I read about Lycanthropy the during the full moon the werewolf fights the person for control of the body, like it did with Gohan when he went Ozuru"

"The theory's sound" Remus agreed "And since we've got two years in here without the full moon, I can work on it"

"Yeah" Harry agreed as he got back into the air and flew back to Gohan.

* * *

The next month passed quickly. Harry mastered flying in a day; Remus assumed it was due to his flight experience as Seeker for Gryffindor. Ki blasts weren't far behind. Harry's accuracy was pinpoint and deadly up to half a mile.

Harry and Gohan also noted that after taking the Animus Revelous Potion their senses became enhanced, Harry's sight improved to the extent that he no longer needed glasses and then sharpened even further, Remus had joked about calling him _Eagle Eye,_ he also found that his reactions and physical strength had become enhanced.

* * *

"OK guys" Gohan said "The technique we've been going over for the last two days is, like I told you the signature technique of the Kami style of martial arts that you two have been learning and almost mastered I might add, but aside from that, the _Kamehameha Wave_ is also one of the most destructive attacks in our arsenal, everybody but Piccolo and Vegeta use it, once you master this you'll be able to move onto increasing your power level, we'll need to find out what level you guys are at by the way"

"OK" Harry said "So we cup our hands together and begin focusing the energy as we prep the attack, then we draw our hands down to the right side and when the energy's ready we release it right?"

"Right" Gohan agreed "Once you've got this down the only thing you'll need me for is to make sure you don't blow yourselves to kingdom come or flatten yourselves out in the open" Harry chuckled slightly as Gohan nodded "Whenever you're ready"

Harry nodded as he set his feet and cupped his hands together at arms length in front of him and closed his eyes.

"Ka…" at that moment a faint crackle of light formed in his palms "Me…" then he drew his hands down to his right side "Ha…" then the crackling began to shift and it changed into a light blue sphere "Me…" then the energy began to solidify and it reached its peak as Harry threw his hands forward and yelled "HAAAA" and a massive blue energy beam was released from Harry's palms.

At almost the same time Remus and Harry released two beams of energy that shot out into the expanse of the HTC.

* * *

"Excellent" Gohan said "You two picked up the Wave even faster than I did. But that might have something to do with the fact that Piccolo didn't like the attack at the time"

Harry smiled as he asked "What's next?"

"First" Gohan said "I need to find out what your power level is at your maximum and your current states"

Harry and Remus nodded as Gohan walked towards the table and picked up a silver coloured headset with a gold eye piece.

* * *

After putting on the headset Gohan pushed a button on the side.

After a moment some white numbers appeared on the eyepiece and Gohan said "Moony, your power level at the minute is one thousand and some change. Inferno, yours is fourteen and a half hundred. That's not bad for a month's training"

"It may be because the remaining energy from the Kamehameha wave hasn't dissipated in our bodies yet" Harry concluded

"Maybe" Gohan said "But now I want you to draw all the energy that you can muster out and into your body, don't hold back, give me everything you've got, concentrate on all the painful memories you have, use them to push your power up as high as you can stand"

* * *

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he reached deep into his energy reserves and let the power flood out.

In his mind Harry remembered his childhood with the Dursley's his years at Hogwarts, all the battles and betrayals, all the suffering he had gone through for a world that didn't give a shit. He let it all go; he released all the anger with one single scream of pain, rage and anguish.

* * *

Gohan watched Harry's power rise higher and higher by the second, before he started screaming the wizards power level had his four thousand, now it was climbing past ten thousand and showed no signs of stopping.

Then just as the numbers passed fourteen thousand, the rise slowed and dame to a stop at sixteen thousand five hundred.

Gohan then looked from the scouter to Harry, while checking his own senses against what the scouter was telling him.

* * *

He saw that Harry now stood with his hands clenched at his side, his eyes were open and blazing like emerald fires and the silver aura he was expecting to be surrounding Harry was instead a blazing red fire, he also discovered that his senses were right in what the scouter showed him, Harry's power level almosthit Vegeta's during his first battle withhis dadten years before.

"Holy shit"

Harry looked towards Gohan and smiled slightly as he asked "How'd I do?" before the aura faded away and he collapsed onto his knees and then onto his face.

* * *

"What does this mean?" Remus asked

"It means" Gohan said "That Harry's ki and chi have already begun to act in unison. Mom assumed that this would happen, but I never thought it would happen so fast"

"Just how powerful _is_ he?" Remus asked

"With one power up" Gohan said "His power level increased roughlyten fold. Not even my power level increased that fast in my first month with Piccolo"

Remus nodded as he levitated Harry to his bed and said "Maybe it has to do with the fact that you were six when you were training where as Harry is sixteen. Add to that the fact that Harry has a habit of pulling off things that should be impossible for wizards his age"

"Maybe" Gohan said "Or maybe Harry's abilities are like mine. Except reversed, instead of his chi being suppressed by his ki, maybe it was the other way around"

"It's possible" Remus agreed "What about me? What was my level?"

"Just about four and a half thousand" Gohan said as he set the scouter down "Now let's go get something to eat"

"Are all you saiyan's alike?" Remus laughed "Eating and fighting, it must be all you think about"

"Vegeta would take that as a compliment" Gohan chuckled as he headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Done.

Next time the training continues


	4. Chapter 3: Training Completed

Harry Potter and the New Path II: The Training Saga

Chapter 3: **Training Completed**

"_KAMEHAMEHA_"

Remus shot upwards to evade the blast and the responded with a barrage of silver energy blasts at Harry.

Harry brought up a crimson dome of energy that blocked the attacks. Then he yelled "_HELLFIRE_" and a blast of energy shot from the peak of the dome, straight at Remus.

Remus didn't have time to evade the attack and it blew him out of the sky.

"Excellent" Gohan called as he approached with a small brown bag in his hand.

"Whadd'ya mean _excellent_?" Remus asked "He deep fried me"

"It's not my fault you're slow" Harry laughed as he took the senzu bean Gohan offered him.

The trio had been in the HTC for almost a year now. It was coming up on Gohan's exit window and he was getting ready to go.

"You guys are coming out tomorrow" Gohan said "Dende'll come in before the window and let you know"

"I remember" Harry said "Don't worry we'll be there"

Gohan chuckled as he said "Don't blow yourselves up too badly. You still owe me a Quidditch lesson"

"Yeah, yeah" Harry said "Now get goin mini monkey"

"Bite me" Gohan yelled back as he walked towards the door.

After a moment, he was gone.

Harry looked at Remus and said "Ribs sound good for lunch?"

* * *

"How're they goin kid?" Piccolo asked from his spot next to the door.

"Remus progressed as we anticipated" Gohan said "But Harry…well if it weren't for the fact that we know he's human I would swear he was more Saiyan than I am"

"How so?" Piccolo asked

"He learned what I taught him at a rate I doubt even I could match" Gohan started "And after a month of rudimentary ki training Harry hit a maximum power level of fourteen thousand"

"Impossible" Piccolo said

"I'm serious" Gohan replied "I checked with my own senses and with Bulma's scouter. Harry's power increased tenfold in one power up. And he did the same thing I did when I became a Super Saiyan. He let go of all the pain and anger he was feeling"

"And what's their status now?" Piccolo asked

"They're determined" Gohan said "I'll give 'em that. In eleven months Harry's power level has hit almost one hundred and fifty thousand"

"You're telling me" Piccolo said "That in one year, that kids power level has increased one hundred fold? How the hell is that possible?"

"It is their Chi" Mr Popo said "Two thousand years ago the Guardian of this world was a wizard called Merlin. His ki was suppressed by his abnormally high chi levels and when he became angered, Merlin's powers increased to devastating heights"

"Mom said that might happen" Gohan replied "She said that their magic would augment their power. Harry more so than Remus, despite the lycanthropy"

"But there is also the fact that you have been in combat training since childhood" Dende said "While Harry has been using his magic for the last five years. And just as with ki, chi is a muscle. The more it is used, the stronger it will become"

"And Harry already had really high chi levels before we started" Gohan said "It's what enabled him to used advanced magic like the Patronus charm at thirteen going on fourteen"

"How strong do you think he'll get?" Piccolo asked

"There's no real way to tell" Gohan said "Without a way to measure his chi strength we won't know how far his magic will push his strength. And even then we could never get an accurate reading. Chi to too unpredictable in the way it flows"

"Then our only option is to wait" Piccolo said "And in the mean time you can show me some of what they taught you in there"

Gohan grinned as he stood up and drew his wand from the protected holster.

* * *

Twenty four hours passed without major event. Dende diverted a tornado from a major American city, scaled down an earthquake in Los Angeles and quelled a storm on the Pacific.

And Gohan transfigured Piccolo's gi and cloak into two dozen things over the course of two hours, some of them without using his wand.

But when the twenty four hours were up, Gohan, Piccolo and Dende were waiting outside the door of the HTC.

Just as the clock over the door struck five minutes to three the door opened.

And two figures emerged.

* * *

Gohan could barely believe the change in Harry.

His wizard godbrother had been on the way to six feet in height when he had left, but now Harry was pushing six feet three and his weak body was now lithe and rippling with muscle, but not bulging, the teens black hair was now tamed and tied back in a ponytail reaching down to below his shoulder blades.

The navy blue gi from Gohan was ripped, cut and burnt, there were several scars marring Harry's arms, chest and a long diagonal scar along his right cheek.

Remus, despite having several cuts and bruises, looked to be in far better condition than he had been when he entered the chamber, but Gohan supposed two years without the full moon did that.

"Good year?" Gohan asked as he sensed their powers. Both had increased immensely.

"Yeah" Harry said "I also developed a few new attacks based on the pensive memories you left with me. I'll fry you with them later"

"Any time any place" Gohan said "You hungry?"

"Starved" Harry said "We ran out last month and conjured food tastes like crap"

"Not my fault I can't cook" Remus growled

"If you'd taught me to conjure like I asked six months ago we wouldn't have had a problem" Harry said

"Hey" Remus defended "You were the one who put off the Conjuring to work on that fancy energy blade of yours"

"Energy blade?" Gohan asked

"Yeah" Harry said "About six months ago I started experimenting with ways of combining my spells with ki. The results were very promising"

"You can give me and Vegeta a demo tomorrow" Gohan said "Tomorrow's Tuesday, we usually meet to spar at Capsule Corp"

"Do I need to worry about him trying to kick the crap out of me?" Gohan asked

"It's his tradition" Gohan said "Prince Veggiehead always tries to kick the crap out of new people"

"As long as he doesn't go Super Saiyan on me I think I should be OK" Harry said as he looked at Mr Popo "How bout some food Mr Genie?"

* * *

"_BIG BANG ATTACK_"

Harry quickly apparated when the energy blast Vegeta fired at him came near.

Almost as soon as the gravity came on line at the hundred times earth normal that he was used to, Vegeta had attacked him.

"VEGETA" Bulma screamed over the intercom "YOU DO NOT ATTACK UNPREPARED GUESTS. WE TALKED ABOUT THIS"

"It's OK Bulma" Harry said "I was expecting him to try and fry me"

"Expect this boy" Vegeta growled before he fired again.

A red blazing aura surrounded Harry as he raised his hands and yelled "_HELLFIRE_" the chi charged energy attack overtook Vegeta's blast and hit him head on before he could react.

The attack left Vegeta charred around the edges and his tall spiky hair smouldering slightly.

The Saiyan prince glared at Harry before he roared in anger and transformed to Super Saiyan and attacked

"I'm fucked" Harry muttered, but still he held his ground.

But when Vegeta's fist came at him, it seemed to come in slow motion.

He spun out of the way of the approaching fist and gathered a sphere of energy into his right hand and yelled "_DRAGON BLADE_" then he closed his fist around the sphere of energy which formed into a four foot longbroadsword. In the second it took Vegeta to pass Harry had completed a full circle and brought his sword across the top of Vegeta's head. Cutting through his golden spiked hair.

Then he thrust his left hand at the still moving prince and yelled "_TERRA BLAST_" releasing a fiery red blast at his back.

The result was a Saiyan Prince that smashed through the Gravity Room wall and continued to travel for two hundred metres before the blast at his back detonated.

As the generators in the GR shut down Harry and Gohan looked through the man sized whole in the wall at the unconscious Vegeta and Harry asked "Did I do that?"

"I think so" Gohan said "Congratulations. You've just obliterated my victory record for fighting with Vegeta"

"That's good right?" Harry asked

Gohan nodded as they sensed people landing outside and Krillen called "Hey G Man, who fried the Veggie Man?"

"That would be my Apprentice" Gohan chuckled "I'm still teaching him some control"

"CONTROL THIS" Harry yelled as he kicked Gohan through the hole in the wall.

"Haven't you ever heard bro?" Krillen laughed "Don't talk about the student when he can hear you"

"Especially when the student can turn you into several dozen nasty things with the flick of a wrist" Harry called as he began using repair spells on the wall while he looked towards Bulma "Sorry about the wall Doc. And your husband"

"Don't worry about it Harry" Bulma said "I've been looking for an excuse to try out one of the potions I've been making with Chi-Chi's old books. The fact that you gave the Half Pint Prince a haircut gives me a reason to try the hair growth potion"

"POTTER" Vegeta roared from outside.

"Uh oh" Harry said "Looks like Gohan revived him. Should I run? Or go face him?"

"He'll respect you more if you face him" Bulma said "Trust me I know the asshole better than anyone"

Harry sighed as he stepped out of the GR and onto the grass surrounding the rear of the Capsule Corp compound.

* * *

Where he found Gohan, Remus, Piccolo, Krillen, Android's 16 and18, Tien and Chiaotzu, along with a very angry Vegeta.

Harry said nothing as he walked past Gohan and Krillen and stood face to hair with the Saiyan.

"You'd better have a way to fix this" the prince growled.

"Or what?" Harry asked "You may be stronger than me. But I just proved I'm faster"

"Let's see just how powerful you are" Vegeta growled.

Harry raised an eyebrow slightly before he turned around and walked towards an open area of the yard and dug in his heels and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

After a moment the ground beneath his feet began to rumble and quake slightly.

Then he let loose a deep bellowing roar, like a dragon and he was consumed in an aura of golden light surrounded with swirling fire.

* * *

Inside Bulma was searching the lab for the vial of Hair Growth Potion when the entire complex began to shake and alarms next to her computer were going haywire.

Abandoning the search for the potion Bulma ran to the computer, which was linked to a fighter power level detection system built into a communications satellite.

Right now the system was detecting a very fast and high power increase, at Capsule Corp. The system had indicated that it was Harry Potter just before the power level passed five hundred thousand and continued to quickly rise, with no signs of stopping.

* * *

Outside Gohan and the others watched as the blazing pillar that was Harry's aura turned the area surrounding him into a sauna.

The very air surrounding Harry waved with heat; the very grass beneath his feet had burned away in a circle of a five feet radius. And still his power level climbed.

"HOW THE HECK IS THIS POSSIBLE?" Tien yelled.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" Gohan snapped as Bulma came running out with a scouter on her ear "What's the exact number Bulma?"

"He just passed fifteen million and he's still going up" Bulma screamed.

"IMPOSSIBLE" Vegeta roared.

"We're all sensing it Vegeta" Krillen said "But it still doesn't make sense"

"You're telling me" Remus said "I never saw Harry's power increase like this when we were training"

"Maybe he was holding back so that you could still spar" Piccolo said

"Hey I think he's starting to taper off" Bulma said as the number readout on the scouter began to steady out just past the eighteen million mark.

"Holy shit" Vegeta whispered "He's almost as strong as Trunks was when he transformed against Frieza"

"Is this kid Saiyan or something?" Krillen whispered

"No" Gohan replied as the blazing crimson aura surrounded Harry and he opened his eyes "Harry's as human as you are"

"If you don't count the abnormally high chi levels of course" Piccolo said

"Is that how he's so strong?" Tien asked

"If I had to guess I'd say it's how the Saiyan's are so strong too" Harry replied as he let the aura surrounding him fade and the tension in his muscles lessened.

"How do you figure that?" Remus asked

"How about we go inside?" Harry asked "It's been a few weeks since I've pushed to full power. I'm hungry"

* * *

"So what exactly did you mean when you guessed Saiyan's were strong because of their chi?" Gohan asked at the table.

In between eating a bowl of Ramen Harry said "I figure…that the Saiyan's ability to transform into apes during the full moon is some sort of natural Lycanthropy. Linked to their tails. With me so far?" then he let out a burp.

"Yeah that fits" Gohan agreed "If it was right, then the reason we heal so fast is because our chi sustains us while our ki enhances the regeneration process"

"So you're suggesting that the Saiyan's are a race of Werewolves more or less? No offence meant" he quickly added as Vegeta rose.

"It does fit" Krillen said "Goku was abnormally strong when we were kids. And he seemed to get bursts of power just when things seemed their worst with General Tao and DoctorGiro. And with King Piccolo too when he was older"

"Magic bursts" Remus said "They're common in wizards up 'til they reach maturity"

"If that's true" Bulma said "Then how is Gohan, a half saiyan, stronger than the full bloods like Vegeta and Goku?"

"Chi-Chi" Remus said "She was always a powerful witch. Maybe Gohan inherited her magical strength"

"It's possible" Piccolo said "Kami saw it too. Chi-Chi was and still is one of the most power witches of this era. She was always able to hold par with Lily at school, even though her strengths focused more of Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration than Charms"

Harry nodded silently as he finished a third bowl of Ramen and looked at the clock "We gotta get back Gohan, I promised Goten a Quidditch lesson before the Serpents and Tigers match next week"

"Right" Gohan agreed as he stood and looked at Vegeta "Same time next week?"

The prince simply nodded before looking at Harry "Keep that fancy energy sword at home next time brat"

"Right no more haircuts" Harry said as he quickly apparated away before Vegeta could get up.

"And now he decides to take up his father's personality" Remus muttered "Why did he have to wait until after he was strong enough to flatten a city?"

Gohan chuckled as he looked at Bulma "I'll see you at the party next week" then he apparated after Harry.

* * *

Done. Next time we have a party and a revalation. 


	5. Chapter 4: Party Time

Harry Potter and the New Path II: The Training Saga

Evening Folks. Merry Christmas. today I'm giving my loyal readers a special gift. two chapters for the price of one. I'd also like to thank all my readers who have supported me over the last three years. AndI wish you all a Merry Christmas and a happy new year. Enjoy the show.

Chapter 4: **Party Time**

_BAM_

Cheers went up as Harry slammed Max's arm down on the table.

Gohan had told him all about the surviving Androids of the renowned cyberneticist Doctor Giro, Android's Sixteen and Eighteen, Gohan had told him that Android 18, or Shana as she had been called when she was human, had married Krillen two years after Goku's death.

And as part of their wedding gift, Gohan had used the Dragonballs to resurrect Android Sixteen, his second wish, with Shana's permission, was to restore a portion of Max and Shana's human physiology, which included giving Shana the ability to have children. She was currently six months pregnant with a little girl.

Despite being two heads taller than the seven foot tall Piccolo, Max was a careful man, he loved nature and was cautious not to damage it.

At present all of Goku Son's closest and most trusted friends were assembled at the Son home in celebration of Goku and Chi-Chi's seventeenth wedding anniversary, which also coincided with the seventeenth anniversary of Goku's attainment of the title of the twenty third World Martial Tournament Champion.

Thinking of that tournament made Harry think of Hercule Satan. The two time running champion and supposed '_defeater'_ of Cell, the affroed idiot reminded Harry of an annoyingly loud version of Gilderoy Lockheart, the way he acted made him sick.

* * *

"Good game Harry" Max rumbled. 

"Better luck next time Max" Harry smiled as he stood up, barely avoiding Goten raced by with Trunks in hot pursuit.

"Hey Harry" Gohan called.

Harry looked towards his Demi-Saiyan sparing partner and smiled as he approached, with a young woman roughly their age, with red hair braided hair down her back, wearing a sun yellow strapless dress.

"I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine" Gohan smiled "This is Lime Mason"

Harry didn't respond. He just stared dumbly at the teen…no the _woman_ before him as her red hair shone in the evening sunlight.

* * *

After a few moments Harry opened his mouth and prayed to all the deities that something stupid didn't come out "Nice to meet you" then he shook her hand. 

"Same here" Lime smiled, her voice carried like music to Harry "I've heard a lot about you"

"What ever he's told you it's a filthy lie" Harry grinned before his eyes bore into Gohan's

"Oh so you're not the Boy Who Lived?" Lime asked curiously "You didn't reduce Voldemort to a shade for thirteen years only to be forced to aid in his resurrection during the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament a year ago?"

Harry stretched out his senses and tried to take a measure of Lime's chi for a moment as Gohan asked "What do you think the Tigers chances are in the finals?"

"Not a snow mans chance in Hell" Lime replied.

"Care to make a wager on that?" Harry asked with a smile

"Fifty galleons say the Tigers take the Snitch but the Serpents win on Chaser shots" Lime smiled.

"You're on" Harry said with a smile. Even though he knew she was right. The Tokyo Tigers had a good seeker, but the rest of their team sucked, while the Shanghai Serpents had the best assembled team in the Asian League

"You play Quidditch?" Gohan asked

"Chaser for under eighteens league in West Capital" Lime smiled "Grandpa got me a Firebolt for my sweet sixteen"

"No school team?" Gohan asked

"Local school" Lime replied "Grandpa needs me at home to help look after the shop. Wizard of not he's still a hundred years old"

"Time waits for no mortal" Harry mused as he grabbed a hot dog from the large brick grill.

Gohan nodded as he offered Lime a burger and then chased after Goten and Trunks who were bothering Shana "Gotta go"

Harry smiled as he watched the teen depart.

"You ever been to a Quidditch match?" Lime asked

"World Cup between Ireland and Bulgaria back in ninety four" Harry said "I've got tickets for me, Gohan, Goten and Trunks for the Serpents verses Tigers match in Katsuragi next week"

"Grandpa got me a ticket too" Lime smiled "Top Box. Best seats in the house"

"Same her…" Harry trailed off as he saw something on the ground. A flash of grey, with a speck of silver gleaming in the sunlight.

"_It couldn't be"_ Harry thought "_Why would he be here? unless…"_ then Harry stretched out his senses beyond the boundaries of the front lawn of the Son home.

* * *

And there. Hiding in the crest of the trees a quarter mile away, was a group of Twenty embarrassingly low ki levels mixed with chi levels not much better, if he hadn't been looking for them he wouldn't have sensed them. 

Taking a count Harry sensed twenty in total.

"_Raiding party"_ Harry concluded "_Wormtail must have told them were to find Chi-Chi"_

"Is something wrong Harry?" Lime asked, snapping Harry from his thoughts.

"Depends on what you classify as _wrong_" Harry answered "Gimmie two seconds" then he closed his eyes and focused his mind on Piccolo _:Piccolo…can you hear me:_

_:Loud and clear kid:_ the Namek answered _:What's wrong:_

_:The ki and chi levels hiding in the trees a quarter mile out, are they human or just some animals:_

The link was silent for a moment before Piccolo said _:They're human. Death Eaters. How did you sense them? It's not the type of thing we watch for:_

_:I saw Pettigrew in his Animagus form scurrying past and decided to check:_ the wizard answered _:Spread the word. We have party crashers:_

_:I'm on it:_ Piccolo replied.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Lime repeated 

"Do you have your wand on you?" Harry inquired as he saw Tien move towards Gohan and speak quietly in his ear.

"Yes" Lime hissed angrily "Now tell me what the hell is going on"

"Death Eaters" Harry answered "Twenty one of them including Peter Pettigrew are hiding in the trees. Piccolo is spreading the word" Lime instinctively grasped her wand as Harry said "We need to be cautious if we're gonna bring someone in alive, but for now we'll wait"

Lime nodded silently before she looked towards Harry and said "So tell me about the guy behind the scar"

The next few hours passed easily. The gathered people took a liking to Harry and Remus immediately after the story of Vegeta's haircut was recounted, much to the Prince's displeasure.

* * *

After a few hours when the party wound down and everyone started going home, by the time the crescent moon was rising, the only people left were Lime, Krillen and his family, Piccolo and Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks. 

"I'll see you next week Chi" Bulma said

Vegeta snorted to himself as his mate boarded the airship before glaring at Harry "Why exactly did you invite Trunks to this Kwidit's match again?"

"It's _Quidditch_" Harry corrected "And I asked because Goten asked me. Plus I figured you'd like him out of your hair for a few hours. Besides, I thought you Saiyan's enjoyed violence and damage to body parts"

"You never said there was damage to body parts" Vegeta glared

"You didn't ask" Harry shrugged "I can arrange another ticket if you're interested, I've read that the Asian League matches are especially brutal compared to Europe"

Vegeta brightened up immediately and smirked before nodding. Then he looked at Trunks "Get onboard boy, you have training in the morning"

"OK dad" Trunks nodded before he scampered aboard.

* * *

"How're you getting home Lime?" Harry asked

"I'm gonna get a lift with Krillen" the young witch replied "My Apparation test isn't 'til next week"

"Then you'd better get aboard" Gohan said

The witch nodded as she kissed Gohan on the cheek and said "See ya next time"

Then she stopped at Harry and shook his hand "It was nice meeting you Harry"

"You too" Harry replied "I…I'll see you at the game" then Lime jogged to Krillen's airbus.

Gohan smirked as he watched the wizard's eye's following her movements

"You're attracted to her" Vegeta ground out

"So what of I am?" Harry asked

"Ask her out at the game Harry" Gohan pressed

"Are you nuts?" Harry snapped incredulously "My track record of dates is worse than the old perverts"

"Nobody could have a worse track record than him" Gohan laughed

"Try one dance with a girl who's toes I kept stepping on and a disaster with a whining broad who did nothing but cry"

"At least you didn't try to feel them up" Vegeta muttered

"No" Harry said "But several dreams I had involved Cho, wearing nothing but whipped cream and strawberries, in front of the entire Great Hall"

"Teenagers" Krillen sighed "They never change" then he looked towards Piccolo "Are we ready to do this?"

"Yeah" the Namek nodded as he stood up from his meditating position against the wall and started towards the side of Bulma's airship.

Harry and Gohan smiled before staring back to the house while Vegeta moved towards the airship.

* * *

Severus Snape sat and glared at the house. He had been waiting twenty years for this day. The opportunity to finally get revenge on the Mudblood bitch who humiliated him time and again at Hogwarts. Now it was time for her, Potter and her bastard sons to pay. 

It was amazing to the Death Eater how easy it had been to get the Floo address Potter had taken, especially when the head of the Department of Magical Transportation was a comrade in arms.

"It's time" Snape said as the two vehicles lifted off.

"On that we agree" a voice called from above.

* * *

The Deatheaters looked up in time to see five figures floating casually a hundred feet off the ground, all of them with a hand pointed towards the group. 

"It is time Snape" one of the figures announced "Time for you and your little friends to die" then the five figures opened fire.

The five energy blasts struck the ground simultaneously, sending Deatheaters in every direction, several more dying in the resulting explosion.

After a moment they all set down and Harry used a small amount of energy to blow out the fires resulting from the blast.

As they looked around Gohan stretched out his senses "We're short two"

"POTTER" a familiar voice snarled from the direction of the house "I have your little brat friend and the Mudblood, unless you want something to happen to them, you and your friends will come up here"

"Everything is going as planned then" Piccolo said

"Yeah" Gohan agreed "But if Snape harms so much as a hair on Goten's head I'll do more than just rip his heart out"

"If he's hurt either of them there won't be enough of him to fill a cigarette paper" Piccolo snarled viciously.

"Shall we go?" Vegeta smirked "I want to meet this Snape person who the Harpy felled"

Then Harry, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta and Krillen all vanished.

* * *

And reappeared in the Son living room. 

To find Snape and Wormtail standing with Goten and Chi-Chi held in front of them as living shields.

"It's been too long Wormtail" Harry said in a monotone voice "Just so you know Rodent, I intend to make sure you don't leave this room alive"

"Save your empty threats Potter" Snape growled

"Empty?" Harry asked "I would have thought that the display outside would have shown you that I'm not joking. Both of you are going to die today, I'll just take a little more time with it if anything has happened to Goten or Chi-Chi"

"You aren't in any position to be making threats" Wormtail said "If you don't surrender yourself to us right now I'll kill the boy"

"And when you do I'll make sure it takes you a century to die" Piccolo snarled "I've got the time little wizard. Do you?"

"This is boring Harry" Goten complained "Can't I just hurt them and get it over with?"

"Shut up brat" Snape growled

"That's Vegeta's line" Gohan grinned "And yes you can little brother"

"Just don't hurt the rat too badly dear" Chi-Chi smirked "That pleasure is for our guests"

"I said shut up bitch" Snape growled

Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed as she said "Goten, remember Rule Number One? For ten minutes, it is revoked"

* * *

Goten Son, younger son of Goku and Chi-Chi, little brother to Gohan and surrogate little brother to Harry, Member of the Demonic Duo and potentially reincarnated James Potter, who had the power to make the strongest fighters putty in his hands. Had just been given permission to, for ten minutes, break the Cardinal Rule of the Son home '_No member of the Saiyan Race is EVER allowed to power up to Super Saiyan indoors'_

"OK Mom" Goten smiled as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. And then with a yell he released his energy in a golden flash.

The result was a blinding golden explosion that blew Snape back through the wall and into the kitchen, where he was caught by the throat in the vice grip of Remus.

At the same time Chi-Chi brought her right leg forward and with a malicious gleam in her eye, drove the leg backwards into Wormtail's groin.

The rat Animagus' only response was to release Chi-Chi and fall backwards with his hands cupping is crotch, until Chi-Chi brought her foot across his face, knocking him out cold.

"I've waited fifteen years to do that" Chi-Chi grinned ferally.

Harry smirked as he swung his right hand and released four ki bands that shot towards Snape and wrenched him from Remus' grasp, pinning him to the kitchen cabinet, and a split second later Remus hit him with a ki charged stunner.

* * *

Harry smirked as he crouched down in front of the unconscious Death Eater and said "You're not going anywhere my greasy friend. Not until I'm done with you" then he stood up and said to Chi-Chi "Call Babba, have her get Bones and Dumbledore in here. I want the old man here when we use the serum" 

"Right" Chi-Chi nodded as she moved to the fireplace "Goten, power down and go up to my room and bring me down a crystal phial with the silver potion that's on my nightstand"

"What can I do for you Chi-Chi?" the Chinese Mistress of Magic croaked from the floo.

"I need you, an Auror squad, Dumbledore, Fudge and Bones in my living room immediately to scrape up the remains of nineteen Death Eaters on my front lawn and interrogate Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape" Chi-Chi said

"WHAT" Babba roared "THERE ARE DEATH EATERS IN MY TERRITORY?" in an instant the connection was severed.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge was minding his own business as he read over the latest Budget reports when his Floo flashed green and an elderly voice screeched "FUDGE" 

The minister leapt to his feet in surprise and faced the floor, to find the furious visage of the Chinese Mistress of Magic Babba amidst the flames.

"Madame Babba" Fudge stuttered "What can I do for you?"

"You can get Dumbledore, Bones and a squad of Auror's and be in my office IMMEDIATELY" Babba snarled before severing the connection.

* * *

Several minutes later found Babba, Fudge, Dumbledore, Madame Bones, Percy Weasley, Kingsley Shackbolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks and several other Aurors portkeying into the Son living room. 

Where Harry and Gohan had bound Snape and Wormtail to conjured chairs after Chi-Chi said "_I don't want either of those filthy bastards dirtying my furniture"_

Dumbledore looked around him as a sneering voice barked "So this is the great Dumbledore? I'm not impressed"

Harry's response was to burp and vaporise the empty soda can he had been drinking from.

"May I ask what is goin on here?" Bones asked

"It's quite simple Amelia" Chi-Chi said "These two" then she pointed at Snape and Wormtail, were detected along with nineteen other Death Eaters on the edge of my front lawn. The rest are dead, but these two apparated into the house and held me and my five year old son hostage. We incapacitated them and then called Baba. Not I intend to question them both"

"Is this really necessary Mrs Son?" Dumbledore asked kindly "I trust Severus"

"You've never had is wand placed at your child's neck" Gohan snapped as he snatched a vial from Goten's hand "Three drops right mom?"

"No that's Veritasum" Chi-Chi corrected "This stuff uses the entire vial in order to break past any and all Occulmency shields. With that potion in his system, Snape's mind will be an open book" then she looked at Harry "Is everything ready?"

"Yeah" Harry nodded "Fawkes is gonna project everything he sees to every Order member wearing one of those tacky pendants"

"Tacky?" Remus inquired

"Yeah" Harry shrugged "I mean, a gold pendant of a phoenix with a red stone in its talons isn't exactly concealable now is it?"

"Can we get on with this?" Vegeta barked "I'm hungry"

"Right" Harry nodded as he turned to the spot where Fawkes was perched on the fireplace "Are you ready?" the phoenix trilled in response and his eyes began to glow with a golden light.

* * *

All over England and Europe, Members of the Order of the Phoenix snapped their heads upright as their pendants glowed gold and they felt a compulsion to close their eyes and they did.

Only to find themselves looking at a warm living room where Dumbldore, Fudge, Bones, Several Aurors, a Ministry wizard, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, three men, a woman, a massive green being and Severus Snape and Peter Pettigrew bound to chairs.

Harry smiled as he stepped into the centre of the view the Order members had and said "Good evening members of the Order of the Roasted Turkey, (_sorry Fawkes)_ and welcome to my one of a kind show _Death Muncher's Interrogations_. Our special guests today are Severus Snape, Death Eater, Head of Slytherin House and Potions Master at Hogwarts, second place runner up to the World's Scariest Man Awards for eight years in a row, Greasy bastard and all around nasty guy"

Harry paused for applause but all he got was a bark from Vegeta for him to hurry up.

"And we also have with us today Peter Pettigrew, dishonoured Marauder, Gryffindor traitor, Rat Animagus, Death Eater, Former Secret Keeper and betrayer of James and Lily Potter, murder of Cedric Diggory and an all around gutless worm"

After a few moments Harry said "Several hours ago a group of twenty one Death Eaters were detected near this palatial home you see before you. Of those twenty one dark wizards, only the ones you see behind you remain, in total it took…how long?"

"Less than five seconds" Gohan said offhandedly before he looked towards Krillen "Could you take care of Goten for me?" with a pointed look in his eyes.

Krillen nodded in understanding before he placed his hand on his best friends son and said "Come on Goten, Marron wanted me to get her some ice cream before I went home, how 'bout you help me pick a flavour at the parlour?"

"Go ahead sweetheart" Chi-Chi said when the boy looked at her "Just be back for dinner, you have to read a chapter of the _Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_ tonight"

"Ok mom" Goten nodded as he followed Krillen out.

"Bring some back for us Goten" Remus called "I haven't has mint chocolate chip in a while"

"Surprise me kiddo" Harry smiled as the door closed before he turned back to Fawkes with a solemn face "Children should never have to witness the things we do" then his face shifted to a grin and he clapped his hands "Let's begin shall we?"

* * *

By that point Snape had woken up and was looking around.

"Oh goodie you're up" Harry said.

"I'll see you dead Potter" Snape snarled

"No…no it'll be the reverse" Harry said "Depending on the answers I receive today you may or may not live to see the sun rise tomorrow"

"Harry I trust Severus" Dumbledore pleaded "Let him go"

"We are all entitled to our opinions" Harry said "You and the rest of your little friends may enjoy the Greaseball here, but I do not" then Harry turned to Snape "Open your mouth Death Eater"

"Fuck you Potter" Snape replied before he spat in Harry's eye.

Harry's response was to backhand Snape violently with his right hand "You have two choices" Harry growled "Open your mouth or I will make you open it. And I won't be gentle"

"You don't have the balls to torture me" Snape spat "You're an honourable Gryffindor, it's not in your…" but he was cut off as Harry yelled

"**DRAGON BLADE**"

In an instant it was over, Snape was howling in agony, Harry was holding a gleaming golden energy sword, and a potion of the arm of the chair Snape was sitting on, along with Snape's right hand, cleanly sliced off at the wrist.

"I WARNED YOU" Harry roared as he grabbed Snape by the neck and then shoved the contents of the vial in his left hand down the Death Eater's throat.

A few moments passed and Dumbledore, Fudge and Percy made their disgust apparent.

"Harry I am sickened that you would resort to this"

"It's no worse than what Snape did during the last war" Piccolo muttered "I should know"

"How exactly would you know?" Percy asked as if he were speaking to a House Elf or a servant.

Gohan's response was to sent an energy blast whizzing past his ear "He's Kami wizard, as well as my first teacher, show him some respect or next time my aim will be true"

"Now Gohan dear be polite, these wizards are guests in our home, you know how we deal with impolite guests"

"I know mom" Gohan said "I was just saving Piccolo the trouble"

"Of course dear" Chi-Chi said "But I still get first crack remember?"

"I'll remember next time" Gohan said as his mother breezed past and approached Percy.

When Chi-Chi was facing Percy she said "Young man this is my home and Piccolo is a longstanding guest in this house, as well as being as such I expect him to be treated with the same respect I would give you in your home"

"Do you have any idea who I a…" Percy's next indignant word was cut off when Chi-Chi brought her Frying pan out of nowhere and up into Percy's chin in a vicious uppercut.

"I don't really care WHO YOU ARE LITTLE BOY" Chi-Chi roared "THIS IS MY HOUSE AND I WILL HAVE RESPECT"

"Chi-Chi please" Remus pleaded "I'd like to be able to hear what we get from Snape"

"That's right" Harry said "I forgot about him" then Harry rounded on the bound and now potioned Snape and smiled "Let's begin shall we?"

Author's Notes: Done.

Next time truths will be revealed and somebody will get their just deserts.


	6. Chapter 5: Payback’s a Bitch

Harry Potter and the New Path II: The Training Saga

Before we begin. So you know. I've gone over the DBZ power level charts that you'll find on the internet.

And in my opinion, based on what I read during the Namek Saga. The power levels just don't batch.

So my guys Power levels will be in the tens of millions instead of the Hundred millions you see in the fan sites.

Chapter 5: **Payback's a Bitch**

It took a few moments, but Harry knew that the potion had taken effect from the glazed look in Snape's eyes.

"What is your name?" Harry began as he approached the chair

"Severus Ignatius Snape" he replied in a monotone voice, indicating that the potion had taken full effect.

"When were you born?"

"October seventeenth nineteen fifty eight"

"How long have you been a Deatheater?"

"Since Christmas of nineteen seventy six"

"Where do your loyalties lie? With Dumbledore or Voldemort?"

"With Voldemort, I have always served Voldemort"

"Did Voldemort set you up as his spy against Dumbledore?"

"Yes, when I told my master of the Prophecy he targeted Potter and his Mudblood and we used the situation and manipulated Dumbledore into thinking I wanted out"

"Were the one who heard the Prophecy in the Three Broomsticks in ninteen seventy nine?" Harry asked

"Yes, then I brought the prophecy to my master and he targeted the Potter's"

"Why the Potter's?" Gohan asked

"My master knew that any offspring of Potter and his Mudblood would be descended from Godric Gryffindor and would be a threat to him"

"Was Sirius Black ever a Deatheater?" Harry asked

"No" Snape answered "His brother Regallus tired to recruit him but Black turned him down and broke his nose"

"Did he kill Peter Pettigrew?" Chi-Chi asked

"No" Snape replied "Pettigrew framed Black and then blew up the street and used his Rat Animagus form to escape"

"Who recruited Pettigrew?" Remus asked

"I did" Snape answered "I knew he resented Potter for getting the Mudblood Evans and always beating him in class so I used it to get to him during the Summer break of nineteen seventy seven"

"Was Pettigrew involved in the murder of James Potter and Lily Evans' families in June that year?" Madame Bones asked. She had remained silent up 'til now, watching Dumbledore and his little gang watch helplessly as their spy's allegiances were revealed.

"Yes" Snape answered "It was his first mission. Our Lord ordered us to get rid of Potter and the Mudblood and their families, but Potter and Evans hadn't arrived yet so we just killed the rest, I killed Potter and Evans' fathers, Pettigrew got Potter's two brothers and the two of us, Lucius and Rebastian took turns raping his little sister while Potter and Evan's mothers watched"

Harry screamed in rage and leapt at the Deatheater.

It took all of Gohan and Vegeta transforming to Super Saiyan to hold Harry back as he roared in anger and tried to get his hands around Snape's throat.

"Revenge later Harry" Gohan snapped as he locked his arms around Harry and held him "We still need information from him"

It took Harry a few moments to calm down, but when he did he glared at Dumbledore and said "When we're done here old man, not even you will stop me" then he looked at Chi-Chi and nodded

"What happened when you were done with the girl?" Chi-Chi asked

"We killed the mothers" Snape intoned "But we left the girl alive, as a message to Potter and Pettigrew cast the Dark Mark and left"

Then Harry stepped forward "I've got a few more questions for him" to which Chi-Chi simply stepped aside.

"Did you know that Quirell had Voldemort in the back of his head?" Harry asked

"No, I assumed he was planning to steal the stone for himself so I tried the same thing and planed that if he got to it before me I would kill him and take the stone"

"Did you know that Lucius Malfoy had given Ginny Weasley Voldemort's cursed Diary?" Harry continued

"No, I knew Lucius had planed something but I didn't know what"

"Did you know that Percy and Ron Weasley's pet rat Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew in his Animagus form?"

"Yes" Snape answered "I knew he was an Animagus and I was his contact him with the others when he and the Weasley brat came to Hogwarts nine years ago. When I saw the article in the prophet and I knew after Black escaped that he would come. And when Dumbledore told me the Were-Wolf was coming to teach I knew I would have a chance to get rid of them both at the same time, I knew that Black and the Were-Wolf would link up eventually and when they did I planned to feed them both and Potter if I could, to the Dementors"

"You owed James Potter a Life Dept" Harry said "By causing my death you would have broken that debt"

"I cancelled that dept when I saved Potter from Quirell when he hexed Potter's Nimbus during the first match of the season and Potter admitted that I had saved his life. I knew after that was free and clear to let the brat die"

"Did you know that Barty Crouch Junior had Pollyjuiced himself as Mad Eye Moody during the year of the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

"Yes, Lucius had informed me of the plan so I helped Crouch make the Pollyjuice to stay hidden until the third task. When Potter and Diggory took the Portkey it was expected that neither would return"

"What happened when they did?" Chi-Chi asked

"Our Master started making plans to obtain the prophecy. When he discovered the connection between himself and Potter he knew that Dumbledore would have me teach him Occulmency so when he did I entered Potter's mind and enhanced the connection between them. Umbridge and her Blood Quill detentions wore him down even more to the extent that even if Potter had learned Occulmency he wouldn't have been able to keep my master out"

"Is Delores Umbridge a Deatheater?" Madame Bones asked

"Yes" Snape replied "She was recruited by Avery ten years ago. She manipulated Fudge to get the Defence Position last year and made it seem as if Dumbledore was plotting against him and then we set the plan to get Potter into the Prophecy room at the ministry"

"Do you know the names of any other Deatheaters at the Ministry?" Madame Bones asked

"Edgecombe, Dawlish and several wizards in the DMLE, Ludo Bagman, and the head of the Muggle Relations Department" Snape replied

"What about at Hogwarts?" Harry asked "Which students from the four houses have taken the mark?"

"From Slytherin, Parkinson, Bullstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott"

"What about the rest?" Neville asked "What about Draco Malfoy?"

"Draco doesn't wish to take the mark. And Narcissa has no intentions of forcing her. After Lucius was arrested they disappeared. I've left orders with the other new recruits in his year to bring him to me when term starts"

"What about in the other houses?" Harry asked

"From Hufflepuff just Zachary Smith and Anthony Goldstein, Marietta Edgecombe in Ravenclaw, none in Gryffindor"

"_I find that hard to believe"_ Harry thought.

"What about former students?" Mad Eye asked

"Marcus Flint is the only Slytherin I was been interested in" Snape replied.

"I guess brains aren't a prerequisite for being a Death Eater" Harry muttered before asking his final question "What were your intentions here today?"

"We planned to capture Potter, Lupin and the rest of the Mudbloods and then torture them, and then Pettigrew and I were going to rape the Son bitch"

Harry snarled at the Death Eater before he knocked him out with a clean right cross, in seconds Snape slumped unconscious to the side and all was silent..

* * *

"Do we question Pettigrew?" Chi-Chi asked after a moment

"He is Riddle's right hand man" Piccolo agreed "It would be beneficial"

"You can question the bastard all you want" Harry said "My only concern right now is how many ways I could kill Snape with"

"Any ideas?" Vegeta asked

"A few"

"Why are we even talking about this?" Gohan asked "Just break his neck and get it over with"

"Gohan you have no finesse" Piccoloadmonished "Killing someone like this isn't something you rush into. It would be thought out and planned to make him feel as much pain before he dies as you can"

"Sounds like something Frieza would say" Gohan grumbled

"He did" Vegeta growled.

"You can't kill him Harry" Dumbledore said calmly "It's not in your character"

"Then how did you expect him to kill Riddle?" Piccolo queried "Or were you just going to let the mental link between them develop to the extent where if you offed Harry it would drag Tom down with him?"

Harry snapped his head up from looking at Snape in time to see Dumbledore gape atPiccoloin shock. That HAD been the old mans plan. He was going to sacrifice Harry to get rid of Riddle.

"Not on my watch" Gohan growled as he powered up to Super Saiyan and with a simple gesture, blew Dumbledore through the wall.

"I wanted to do that" Harry barked as he slapped the Demi-Saiyan across the back of the head.

"You're getting Snape" Gohan countered

Harry nodded as he looked towards Madame Bones and Fudge "What's your opinion on this Minister?"

"The Death Eater has been interrogated" Fudge replied "His admittance to his crimes leaves no room for a trial. He would only be executed anyway, so why not just get it over with and save a lot of time"

"Minister?" Percy gaped

"Be quiet Weasley" Fudge barked "We are at war. This is not the time for half measures, just get rid of him Lord Potter-Black"

"With pleasure" Harry grinned as he grabbed hold of Snape's chair and vanished.

At the same time Fawkes took flight from her perch and glided out the opening in the wall and out of sight.

* * *

A moment later the entire house began to shake and tremble.

"Looks like the brat is going all the way" Vegeta commented absently as he pushed off the wall and walked past Piccolo and Chi-Chi and then outside.

"Of course he is" Piccolo said as he followed "He's royally pissed off"

"Are your surprised?" Gohan asked as he suddenly appeared beside the pair "That guy just admitted to helping in the rape and murder of his entire family"

"I suppose" Vegeta agreed

* * *

As the rumbling increased Piccolo asked "How much has he been training since he left the HTC?"

"Same as me" Gohan replied "Six hours every day"

"It's his magic again" Remus said "It's pushing his levels higher"

"It's not just that" Piccolo said "Look at his aura"

The two Saiyan warrior's did as they were instructed.

Instead of just the crimson aura they had seen in Harry's previous power ups, they saw a golden aura, with crimson flames sparking and licking his body randomly, but at the same time, the flames did him no harm.

"How is he doing that?" Vegeta gaped

"Good question" Gohan replied "The only time I've ever seen anything like this is when we've gone Ascended in our spars"

(AN Vegeta ascended a year before this point in my fic)

"It could be his Animagus forms" Remus contemplated "He mentioned that in his meditations he could feel the Nemean Lion and the Phoenix trying to break through some barrier in his magic"

When the rumbling stopped a moment later Gohan stretched out his senses "Harry's power level has about thirty five or forty percent on what it was a few days ago"

(AN this puts Harry's power level at 25,200,000, meaning he's coming up on parr with Goten and Trunks)

"What the hell is this kid" Vegeta snarled "I've never seen anyone's powers increase so rapidly"

"Mine did" Gohan said "When I ascended the first time"

"He's right" Piccolo said "When he ascended against Cell his power level increased at a… what was the ratio Bulma had?"

"My power level increased to approximately two point eight times that of my maximum Super Saiyan power level at the time"

"Yeah" Piccolo said "But that was a one time increase because of your magic. After that your Ascended Saiyan power level was only double your normal Super Saiyan power"

"It was still a one time power up that saved out bacon" Gohan replied as Harry flexed the fingers in his right hand, he seemed surprised at the power increase.

Then he seemed to remember where he was and he looked up to find Snape glaring at him.

"If you think your little light show will frighten me Potter you're mistaken"

Harry ignored the comment and snapped his fingers.

Causing the chair beneath Snape to vanish and the Death Eater to be levitated into the air and held there for a moment.

Then Harry focused a stream of energy into his fingers and swung his right arm as if backhanding someone.

* * *

As soon as his hand reached the halfway point of the arc, several streams of energy shot from the tips of Harry's fingers.

In and instant the streams of energy were wrapped tightly around Snape and squeezing him like a constricting snake.

"How's it feel Death Eater?" Harry sneered as the bonds grew tighter "HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE HELPLESS?"

But Harry received no answer beyond Snape's screams. This quickly bored Harry. There was no satisfaction from the Death Eater's pain.

"Then get it over with" Piccolo barked from behind him "Send him to Yemma and let him deal with the bastard"

Harry nodded in agreement and stood up straight as Snape's screams subsided to ragged breaths "I guess your time is up Snape. I wish I could say it's been nice knowing you but it hasn't. In fact it's been a nightmare. From which I am currently waking up to a moment of orgasmic pleasure"

"Stop talking and get RID OF HIM" Vegeta roared

"ALRIGHT" Harry growled as he rotated his shoulders and worked a kink out of his neck "Kiss your ass goodbye Snape" then Harry grit his teeth and pushed his legs apart as he dropped his hands down to his side.

A moment later two spheres of crimson energy with a golden core formed in his hands, then Harry grasped the spheres in his hands and then brought hands up over his head to meet, when the two energy spheres made contact they combined into one large sphere the size of a Quaffle and crackling with energy, then Harry began

"_Fire_…" then the energy sphere began to grow larger and brighter as Harry threw his arms and the sphere up to chest level and roared "_BOLT_"

Gohan watched as a crimson energy beam as wide as his little brother was tall shot towards the Death Eater from Harry's hands.

He had seen Harry working on the Fire Bolt a few times over the last week. It was a pretty cool attack, combining magical flames with a focused ki blast. It wouldn't immediately vaporise Snape like most attacks did, it would slowly burn him away to nothingness, slowly, depending on the control Harry put into the attack.

Which based on the creams Gohan was hearing, was quite a lot, from the sound of it Harry had lowered the ki power behind the attack to the extent that it was nearly entirely magical flames, meaning that it would take some time for Snape to die.

"From the looks of it he's just loosing skin and the upper layer of the muscular structure" Vegeta muttered "This could take a while"

"Well that just will not do" Harry called "I'M HUNGRY" then he released a massive burst of energy into the beam, which at the same time reignited his aura and sent a massive pulse down the path of the beam. In two seconds, Severus Snape was gone. All that remained of him was a scorch mark on the grass, which Harry quickly banished with a wave of his hand.

"What did you have in mind for dinner Harry?" Chi-Chi asked as she approached the teen and spat on the place Snape had once occupied.

"I was thinking of raiding a few take out places in the city" Harry said "I haven't had Ramen in two days"

* * *

As Chi-Chi returned to the house Harry turned around to look at where Fawkes was perched on the edge of the hole in the wall "Before this connection is severed I'm giving every single member of the Order of the Phoenix a message. The next time you fuckers bring the war with Voldemort to my doorstep. I will make it my mission in this life to make the lives of the persons responsible a living nightmare"

Then Harry grabbed Dumbledore's robes and without so much as an exertion, hoisted the old man off his feet "I'm going to make you a promise here and now old man" he hissed "If I ever…ever find out that you knew Wormtail was the traitor and that you served up my family to fulfil Trelawney's prophecy…I will dedicate my life to making sure that you spend the rest of your existence in this life and the next in a world of eternal suffering" then he slammed Dumbledore against the wall and stalked inside.

The last sentence Harry said to the members of the order of the phoenix was spoken in a tone cold enough to freeze a dragon's blood as Fawkes' eyes ceased to glow and the connection was severed and all the Order saw was the inside of their own eyelids. And in those moments a single thought passed through each and every one of them

"_Harry Potter is not a man to be fucked with"_

Authors Notes:

Done.

Next time the epilogue.

I know this is kind of short but I'm trying to make things into more of a saga than just one long assed story.

'Til next time


	7. Epilogue: The Road Goes Ever On And On

Harry Potter and the New Path II: The Training Saga

Epilogue: **The Road Goes Ever On and On**

A week had passed since Snape's death, Harry and Remus had taken a trip back to England and Harry took a chance to pay his respects to his family at the Potter:Gryffindor family Cemetery, they also paid their respects to Harry's mother's parents graves and stopped in Surrey to tell Petunia the truth about her parents murder and the justice that was brought to at least two of the men responsible for the death of Petunia's parents and her sister.

Petunia's only question was

"_Did they suffer?"_

"_Snape did" Harry told her "I'm not sure about Pettigrew, I don't think you feel anything on a date with a Dementor, but I could find out if you want"_

"_No" Petunia replied "As long as you make the rest of them pay that will be enough for me"_

_Unfortunately Lucius Malfoy and the Lestrange brothers had escaped from Azkaban just before the Diggory's were murdered so their justice would have to wait._

(A/N It was both the Lestrange brothers that were captured at the DOM right?)

"_Just promise me Harry" Petunia said as the teen and the werewolf moved to leave "That when you do catch up with them, you make them pay for the death of our family"_

"_I'll stake my life on it Aunt Petunia" Harry smirked "When our paths cross again, Lestrange, Malfoy and Riddle will all pay a heavy toll for their actions. I should have good news when I get back into the country. So until next time" and with that the wizards were gone from the Dursley home once again.

* * *

_

Harry's training continued as normal. After discovering that he could call on the powers of his animagus forms at will the wizard spent some additional time doing just that, he found that by combining the limited portion of the beasts power which he could safely harness, Harry could bring his maximum power level up to a par with Gohan and Vegeta in their first Super Saiyan forms.

The two times he had spared with Goten and Trunks at the same he had the pair of Super Saiyan's transfigured into tiger cubs and hog tied in less than thirty seconds.

They immediately went running to their parents claiming he had cheated, but Vegeta just berated Trunks for not being able to defeat simple magic and dirty fighting and then dragged him into the GR for a few hours to drill the lesson into him, while Chi-Chi and Gohan on the other hand, gave Goten a lecture that not everybody would fight fair if they were out to achieve victory.

Harry told the boys later that, that had been the exact lesson he had been trying to teach them. To be watchful for deceit and dirty fighting, even when facing allies in controlled situations, because in a real fight there would be no second chances.

* * *

"COME ON ARE YOU BLIND? CALL THE FREAKIN FOUL"

"OH GIMMIE A BREAK, MY MOTHER COULD HAVE MADE THAT SHOT"

"BREAK HIS FUCKIN NECK"

"JUST FEINT THE BASTARD AND GET IT OVER WITH"

"OPEN YER DAMN EYES AND CATCH THE STUPID BALL ASSHOLE"

"GOTEN YOU IDIOT YOU SMASHED MY PIZZA"

"YOU FLATTENED MY BURGERS FIRST TRUNKS"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND WATCH THE MATCH" Vegeta barked before he roared as the Shanghai Seeker ploughed straight into his own teams keeper, two seconds before the Tokyo Chasers scored a goal. While the Shanghai Seeker and Keeper plummeted to the ground, there was a massive uproar from the Shanghai side as medics ran out to check on the fallen players.

"HEY LIME" Harry yelled over the screams

"WHAT?" the witch yelled back.

"YOU BUSY THIS WEEKEND?"

"NOT THAT I KNOW OF WHY?"

"THERE'S A NEW MOVIE COMIN OUT IN WEST CAPITAL THIS FRIDAY. I THOUGHT MAYBE WE COULD GO"

"ARE YOU ASKING ME OUT ON A DATE BLAZE?" Lime asked as the Keeper and Seeker for Shanghai were carted of and their replacements took to the air.

"I GUESS I AM" Harry agreed

"THEN I GUESS I'M INTERESTED" Lime replied "I'VE GOT APPARATION TESTS ON FRIDAY MORNING. HOW ABOUT WE GRAB SOMETHING TO EAT TO CELEBRATE?"

"I'LL PICK YOU UP AT THE MINISTRY" Harry yelled as the cheers of the Tokyo side became deafening as their seeker nabbed the snitch from right underneath the referee's nose.

* * *

"**KAMEHAMEHA**"

"**SPECIAL BEAM CANNON FIRE**"

"**GUN BLAZE FIRE**"

"**MASENKO HA**"

"**FIRE RAIN**"

"**BURNING ATTACK**"

"**CIRCLE OF FIRE**"

"ARE ALL YOUR ATTACKS GONNA INVOLVE TRYING TO FRY YOUR TARGET?" Gohan yelled as he dodged a disc of fire and energy that shot towards him.

"Not all of them" Harry grinned back as he held his arms down to his side "This is a new one I've been working on" then the ground around Harry began to glow and pulse in time with his heartbeat.

Then several beads and streams of golden energy began to rise out of the ground and collect in the palms of his hands. Then Harry raised his hands up over his head, with energy still gathering and as a massive sphere of golden energy six feet in diameter began to form as he roared "**GAIA FORCE**" then he threw the sphere with all his might.

Gohan gaped at the sphere of energy that was bearing down on him. He could feel the energy in it and knew that the normal Super Saiyan form wouldn't be enough to stop it. So a split second before the sphere struck his hands the golden aura that surrounded him flared and began to spark with lightning and his hair became sharper and more defined.

But even with the power increase the Ascended Saiyan form gave Gohan, the power behind the attack kept pushing him back.

"What the hell is that?" Piccolo asked from the sidelines of the sparring session, which had been going on for two hours between Harry and Gohan.

* * *

At the beginning of the fight Harry had powered up to his maximum and Gohan had powered up to match him.

Over the next two hours the teens had been dancing back and fourth across twenty miles of forest terrain, switching between hand to hand, magic, swords, and general blasting, as a result the forest and the mountains of Piccolo's training ground were pretty torn up.

"The way he gathered the energy sort of reminded me of Goku's Spirit Bomb technique" Tien said

"Except he gathered it a lot faster than Goku did the two times he used it" Krillen replied.

"Yeah but you need to remember" Piccolo said "When Goku used it against Vegeta he was interrupted part way, and on Namek he was gathering energy from the entire solar system because of all the damage Frieza and his goons had done on Namek. Goku was aiming to erase Frieza from existence. Harry is just trying to bruise Gohan"

"And he looks ready to do just that" Remus said as the blazing energy disc Gohan had dodged moments earlier came into view, from behind.

* * *

Gohan didn't even have time to blink before Harry's fire disc flew over his head and collided with the energy ball he was trying to hold.

The result wasn't pleasant.

When Harry's circle of fire attack made contact with the energy ball. The resulting explosion took out a portion of the forest two hundred meters wide and created a crater a hundred deep. As well as vaporising several boulders and rocks in the radius, cracking several more and felling every tree in five hundred yards.

And floating at the centre of the hole, smoking and twitching, was Gohan, still in Ascended Super Saiyan form.

"Uh….Ouch"

But nobody heard him. They were all gaping at Harry, who was still in the same place he had been before and was gaping at Gohan

"_Ummm…OK, maybe I put a little too much juice into that one"_

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?" a female voice shrieked from behind the assembled warriors.

When nobody answered her question Chi-Chi growled "I'm waiting"

"Ummm, would you believe that I used your kid as a guinea pig for my new attack?" Harry asked with the most pathetic look he could muster on his face.

Chi-Chi's face softened as she approached the wizard and brushed some dust and dirt out of his messy hair. But Harry noted with apprehension that she had a rather evil look in her eye.

But he didn't have time to contemplate it as a flash of black appeared in the edge of his vision and he was sent flying to the left with a very loud ringing in his ears and a very large lump on his head.

"Next time you do any testing do it ELSEWHERE. I FELT THE EARTH QUAKE FROM THE HOUSE"

"OK OK" Harry said as he clutched his head in his hands "No more attack testing at the training grounds"

"Good" Chi-Chi said as she pulled Harry to his feet "Now would you kindly tell me what the attack was?"

"It's one I worked on using Gohan's pensive memories of Goku's descriptions of the Spirit Bomb" Harry answered as he crouched down and placed his hands, palm down on the ground "You may wanna step back. The repair work is pretty bright"

"Repair work?" Chi-Chi asked as Gohan approached

"You'll see in a sec mom" Gohan assured her as he took her hand and transported them both to the higher ground to watch Harry work.

* * *

On the ground below Harry's hands began to glow as he gathered energy into himself.

The group watched as Harry's aura flared for a brief instant before a shockwave of energy blasted outwards from his hands. And continued outwards for twenty square miles. And when the energy had faded from Harry's hands, all the destruction caused by their sparing was repaired.

The group watched as Harry stood up and released a slow breath and ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the sun. It was close to sundown.

"You guys know I'd love to stick around and chat, but I've got a date tonight and the beat up martial artist look went out of style last week, so I'll have to say good night. And don't wait up"

When Harry had disapparated Krillen said "This magic stuff is pretty handy. How come you didn't just take him earlier Chi?"

"I wonder that myself sometimes" Chi-Chi sighed before looking at Gohan "We should get back, I left your brother sparing with Trunks in the GR"

"Yeah" Gohan agreed before turning to the others "See you guys later" then he and Chi-Chi disapparated with a near silent _pop_

A few moments more passed before Remus followed while Krillen, Piccolo and Tien flew of. And once again the planes were silent.

* * *

"Master why do you waste your time with these mortals when we could be searching for our enemy?" a formal voice from the shadows for the tree line asked.

"He will come here eventually old friend" a younger voice replied "But you and I both know that we do not have the strength to best them. That is why we must enlist the aid of the mortals, especially those two"

"Two mere mortals could not possibly hope to challenge the power it will possess" the older voice spat.

"We will have to test that for ourselves old friend" then there was a flash of light in the darkness and the woods were silent once again.

Authors Notes:

Done.

Who are these mysterious figures? Who is the enemy they are waiting for? What is the It? What are the challenges they will place before Gohan and Harry?

You'll just have to read to find out.

Another chapter of the Saga is ended but a new one will begin soon.

Join us next time as things begin to heat up for Gohan, Harry and Piccolo in

Harry Potter: A New Path III: Rebirth Flame

* * *

On another matter.

I'm sure some of my readers have discovered that I've decided to pass on my X-Men Evolution crossover saga, Bound By Brotherhood, Forged in Fire. AndI appologisesorry to those who were hoping to see it completed, but I've just run out of ideas for how to proceed with it.

So rather than see a good fic die, I've decided to pass it on to another.

If anyone is interested, they should get in contact with me by Email at bladerules85 hotmail . com


End file.
